jojos_all_star_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
JoJo's All Star Battle Wiki
Introduction JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 オールスターバトル JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken Ōru Sutā Batoru) is a fighting game based on the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise, developed by CyberConnect2W and published by Namco Bandai GamesW. The game was released exclusively for the PlayStation 3 on August 29, 2013. In the US and EU releases, some names have been changed to avoid copyright issues whilst still retaining the naming themes Araki was aiming for. The game was released on April 25, 20142 in Europe, and April 29, 2014 in the US. 2018, the game and its DLC was removed from EU PSN store and Online is no longer available. The game was the winner of the 2012 "Japan Game Awards" and was scored 40/40 by Famitsu Gameplay All Star Battle has a 2.5D fighting style with 3D cell-shaded characters. Gameplay in All Star Battle shares similarities with JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, and boasts a wide variety of different styles, rules, and abilities among each individual fighter. * Each character has a Style button which triggers a specific action depending on their Battle Style. For example, Jonathan's allows him to utilize the Ripple to charge his Heart Heat Gauge using the ability "Ripple Breath" (shared among all "Ripple" Style characters). Ripple Characters can also preform enhanced versions of some special moves. Giorno Giovanna's Style summons (ゴールド・エクスペリエンス Gōrudo Ekusuperiensu), a signature trait among most with the "Stand" Style. * There are 6 Battle Style types: Ripple/Hamon (波紋 Hamon), Vampirism (吸血 Kyūketsu), Mode ( Mōdo), Stand (スタンド Sutando), Mounted (騎乗 Kijō), and Baoh Armed Phenomenon (バオー Baō Āmudo Fenomenon). Each character has one of these types of Style with the exception of DIO (Stand, Vampirism), Old Joseph (Ripple/Hamon, Stand), and Vanilla Ice (Stand, Vampirism). This excludes the 2 Mounted characters (Johnny Joestar & Gyro Zeppeli), who also have Stands, but that trait is shared with both characters, so it is consistent with the Mounted Style type. * The game's HUD contains 3 Gauges: Health/Stamina (how much damage a character can receive before being K.O. or Retired), Guard (how long a character can block incoming attacks before a "Guard Break" occurs, leaving them vulnerable), and the Heart Heat Gauge (shortened to "HHG"; name for the game's 'super meter') which stocks up to 3 bars. Some characters also have extra icons/gauges over the Heart Heat Gauge: * A Stylish Dodge can be performed to completely evade an attack, shown as a character performing one of their signature/more popular poses while sliding clockwise or counterclockwise of the attacker. It costs a third of the Guard Gauge, but generally gives an opening for a counter-attack. * Taunts can deplete the opponent's Heart Heat Gauge if timed while in a hard knock down (HKD) state, emphasized by the battle pausing and the camera closing in on the taunting player. Though the amount lost is insubstantial and regained very easily, it can still be used to prevent an opponent from utilizing a stock or two for a crucial point in time. ** There exists special taunt attacks that can extend combos but can only be used once per an entire battle. Once your opponent is in a (HKD), specific characters sending out projectile attacks (particularly low-flying ones) or setting a trap over the opponent then taunting, (Certain taunt combos require a Puttsun Cancel then taunt). This causes the opponent to get up into said projectiles/trap and be hit without breaking a combo, leaving them open to further attacks. All projectiles pause during taunts and make the taunt attack possible until it actually succeeds. Afterwards they will continue flying or merely cease when the taunt activates. * Like with many fighting games, different types of attacks have different properties which can bypass guarding: High attacks are standard and the most common among abilities, able to be guarded against by both a standing and crouching opponent; Middle attacks can only be guarded against by standing opponents, hitting them if they are crouching (e.g. all air attacks); Low attacks can only be guarded against by crouching opponents, hitting them if they are standing (e.g. all crouching attacks). * The game has chain combos with normal attacks Light, Medium, and Heavy, but there is also an Easy Beat (イージービート Ījī Bīto) option. By simply pressing the Light attack button repeatedly, a character will perform a combo with a HHA at the end. ** The Easy Beat almost always follows a combo of "Light attack > Medium attack > Heavy attack > A specific move/set of moves from the character's arsenal > High Heat Attack (if available and can be chained into)". The only cases where Easy Beat does not end in an HHA is when the character's HHA is not an attack, rather a special power-up, counter, or delayed Throw. * The game's RC mechanic is Puttsun Cancel (プッツンキャンセル Puttsun Kyānseru, lit. "Strange Cancel"). By spending a stock of the Heart Heat Gauge while in the middle of a normal attack or most specials, the character will stop that attack instantly and completely with a flashing pose as the rest of the screen darkens, either giving the player a chance to extend combos, or reset so GHA can be preformed, as well make moves less punishable. * Most Stand Users also have another form of canceling called the Stand Rush. It is performed by pressing the Style button during a compatible special move and spends a quarter to half of the Heart Heat Gauge depending on the move in question. This will cause the character and their Stand to 'de-sync', giving player control back to the Stand User before a Stand finishes its attack and opening up opportunities for conjunction attacks, as well as new combos and set-ups. * There are stage gimmicks. Each stage has two variations; one with all the hazards/gimmicks and Situation Finish on and another with all the stage hazards/gimmicks off. * Stage Hazards are activated by someone in a hard knock down (HKD) on a representative series of red (or pink) waves that stem from the hazard, and have their paths or areas of effect highlighted on the ground. ** Some hazards occur continuously in set intervals after they have been triggered, while others only occur once the entire battle. The latter of which often have more severe effects than the former, such as more damage. ** Some hazards, such as Weather Report's frog rain, will deal status effects such as poison, represented by the life bar turning purple. ** The Philadelphia Coastline's stage gimmick is Ticket to Ride's blessing, rewarding either fighter with a free bar of the Heart Heat Gauge. This marks it as the only benevolent stage gimmick, rather than a harmful stage hazard. * Besides Rush Mode, there are no quick time events in the game. * Characters receive an automatic boost in stats when their health is critically low, with the character's health flashing red while in Go Go Go Mode or gold in Preparedness/Resolve Mode. ** Go Go Go Mode (ゴゴゴモード Go go go Mōdo, lit. "Rumble Mode" and referred to as such in the English localization): Activated at 25% health. Attack power increases and Guard and Heart Heat Gauges fill up faster. ** Preparedness/Resolve Mode (覚悟モード Kakugo Mōdo): Activated at 15% health. In addition to the benefits of Go Go Go Mode Super Armor on attacks. While in the middle of an attack, a character will not flinch from most of their opponent's attacks. Only 5 characters can activate this mode: Giorno, Bruno, Mista, Fugo, and Ermes. * Much like the original fighting game, if two attacks of similar properties clash, the fighters will enter a "Blazing Fists" match, now named "Rush Mode" match where they must mash buttons faster than each other to gain a free hit. * Steel Ball Run characters, Johnny, Gyro, and Valentine are the only characters who can collect the Corpse parts during a match. They each gain unique benefits for every part they currently have, but lose a part each time they are knocked down (HKD) or crumpled. They need to collect 3 parts of the Corpse in exchange for their final advantage in the fight (unlimited Steel Ball gauge and permanent Golden Spin Mode for Gyro, charging the Heart Heat Gauge much faster for Johnny, D4C -Love Train- which nullifies projectiles and reduces overall damage for Valentine). Game Modes * Story Mode (ストーリーモード Sutōrī Mōdo): The player follows a much more shortened version of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure story, in the form of text-based cutscenes between battles closely representing those that transpired in the manga. * Campaign Mode (キャンペーンモード Kyanpēn Mōdo): The player goes into an online mode where, by spending energy, they can either fight the A.I.-controlled avatars of other players, or a specific character in a boss battle that usually take multiple bouts in order to beat. These matches reward the player with cosmetic features, such as new SFX, taunts, poses, outfit color schemes, and when a boss is defeated, special alternate outfits and costumes. Winning fights in this mode rewards the Player a certain amount of Campaign Score, allowing them to rise within the ranks. Campaign Score is also earned if the player's avatar wins a match. * Versus Mode (バーサスモード Bāsasu Mōdo): The player can fight against the COM or another human being, either through local multiplayer, or online battles for rank. * Practice Mode (プラクティスモード Purakutisu Mōdo): The player can practice character attacks, skills, and combos using different battle settings. Though the training dummy is usually an idling character that can be switched into an active COM state, a second player can be used to practice. * Customize Mode (カスタマイズモード Kasutamaizu Mōdo): The player can customize their Campaign Mode avatar, and their Player Card for online matches. They can also customize characters' various taunt and victory poses, lines, and SFX earned in Campaign Mode. * Gallery Mode (ギャラリーモード Gyararī Mōdo): The player can purchase and view voice lines, soundtracks, concept and publicity artwork, and unlocked poses and costumes, using Gold earned through battles in any mode other than Campaign Mode. * Option Mode (オプションモード Opushon Mōdo): The player can customize the game's settings, and COM difficulty. * Arcade Mode (アーケードモード Ākēdo Mōdo): The player chooses a character and difficulty setting and participates in a gauntlet of eight battles against randomized COM opponents to win Gold and set/beat high scores based on accumulative grading within that difficulty. Characters Stages There are 12 stages, 1 or 2 from each series, and one special stage. Each stage has two variations type, one with all the stage hazards and situation finishes on and another with the same hazards ''off, ''which can be changed on the Stage Select Screen. Latest activity JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle Category:Browse